Primeval meets Jurassic World
by mutantapk
Summary: This one is a story about Where Dr. Henry Wu is working with the Lady of Primeval Helen Cutter. Her and Wu have created a new Indominus-rex. Which they are going to send to London to test it out, but Owen, and Blue are trying to stop her. So basically Owen and Blue will have to stop the Indominus-rex with a little help from the people of Primeval.
1. Chapter 1 captured

Primeval

Meets

Jurassic World

Somewhere on the island in the middle of the day; an experiment is about to take place. Some men dressed in Ingen uniforms are busy getting the equipment ready for something. Meanwhile on a nearby hill just east of where the men are; someone else is watching them. Alongside Owen is his good buddy Barry, and on Owens right side is his best friend Blue. Owen picks up his binoculars to get a look to see what those Ingen.

Barry pats Owen on shoulder, and showing him where to look. Owen pulls up the binoculars, and sees a black SUV pulling up to the site of the equipment. One of the van doors opens, and a 40 looking old lady comes out, and walks over to one of the men.

"How is the project coming along?" the lady asks

"It is coming along pretty well since you gave us this amazing technology" the man answers.

"Is the experiment ready to put through the anomaly? " the lady asks

"She is as ready as she is going to be." Dr. Wu answers

"I mean I think I made a good deal by partnering with you for this experiment with anomalies. With this technology we could potentially send out dino troops anywhere we want" Wu explains.

"Good cause where I want to send them is going to be terrifying for the people seeing this. " the lady says

Owen scratches his chin, as he watches what is going on.

"So who do you think that lady is that Wu was talking to?" Barry asks

"I don't know, but from the way she talks I would have to say that she is from England." Owen answers

"But we managed to track Wu this far, and after what happened in the park I'm not going to let him get away with this."

"Go Blue."

Blue hearing this command sneaks over to where the equipment, and goes to the area that looks like a portal of some kind. She lowers her nose, and sniffs for what she is looking for. She finds at the tip of the weapon; with a snarl she grabs it. At that moment some red emergency lights start to flash, and a siren sounds. The lady orders everybody to their battle stations; while she tries to find the intruder. She walks down the path, and finds Blue with the device in her mouth. Blue growls at the lady as she raises her gun. Blue drops the device, and roars as she runs towards her getting ready to pounce.


	2. Chapter 2 Indominus

Chapter 2

Capture

As Blue is in the air about to land on the lady. The lady raises her tranq gun, and fires. Blue falls to the ground stunned; at that moment her communicator goes off. She pulls it out of her right pocket, and answers it. "Yes what is it?!" She asks "That raptor wasn't the only intruder unfortunately we have captured two more." answers.

The lady makes her way into the main entrance, and sees Owen, and Barry tied up with two of the guards restraining them. "Let them go" the lady orders. "Okay what the heck is going on here?" she asks. "We came here to stop whatever you guys are doing to this island!" Owen says as he tries to lunge for the lady. "What we are doing here is beyond the island mister Grady." Wu says as he enters.

"You! I'll frickin kill you for what you did on the other island!" Owen says as he tries to break free from his ropes. "You'll do no such thing" the lady says as she glares at both Owen, and Barry. "Now I have a proposal for the both of you. I want you both to go out there, and help us look for a certain kind of dinosaur." the lady says. "What makes you think we want to help you?!" Owen asks. "Because I have some things that you want" Helen says as she pushes a button revealing Claire, and Blue both in separate cages.

"Noooo!" Owen says seeing Claire, and Blue in that room. "I wouldn't if I were you" Wu says showing another button that he has. "You see if I push this button than that room fills with a deadly gas killing both of them" Wu explains. "So you see you have no choice" the lady says. "Who are you that you would commit this act of cruelty?" Barry asks "My name is Helen Cutter" the lady says.

"Helen Cutter I know that name!" Owen says "Yes you probably heard of my late husband Professor Nick Cutter" Helen explains. "Yes I did he was a brilliant scientist" Owen says. At that moment Helen gets angry "He was a fool who wouldn't even listen to my theory that humans are not the superior species that we once were! That is why I had to kill him to save the future!" Helen shouts "The future what are you talking about?" Barry asks

"What I'm talking about is that animals need to rule the future not humans, and thanks to here they will"

"Yes if you could find the escaped specimen on this godforsaken island" Wu says

"Just what kind of dinosaur did you cook up this time?" Owen asks

"It is still the Indominus-rex, but this one is fully grown, and we added Spino DNA into it that way it can attack underwater." Wu explains. "Great so now you have improved it! Made it even more dangerous!" Owen exclaims "Precisely with this new dino humanity will not survive into the future animals will once again claim the planet as theirs" Helen says. "You two are really sick"Barry says. "Now either go find me that dino, or your pet, and your girlfriend die" Wu says with a sickening smile. "Owen I don't think we have no choice" Barry whispers to Owen. Owen sighs "Alright we'll do it, but I need a team to go with me to find it" Owen says

"As you wish" Helen says as some soldiers untie Owen, and Barry. "I also need some vehicles, and maybe some guns" Owen demands. "You can use one of the ATVs that we have out here, but my soldiers will have guns to keep an eye on you" Helens says. Then Helen tosses him something that was in her hands; Owen then looks at it, and discovers that it is the keys to the ATVs. "Now go! Or else these two are going to get it." Helen demands

Owen immediately goes out the door with Barry, and some of Helen's soldiers following them. He then follows the path that leads to the shed that has the ATVs. Owen unlocks the shed, and instructs the soldiers to follow him; the soldiers nod in agreement. Owen gets onto one of the ATVs a black one, and heads for the wood; the rest follow suit. As Owen, and Barry go into the forest there are sounds of all sorts of animals.

Owen hears one animal in particular that sounds familiar. Owen raises his fist telling the soldiers to stop; Owen then listens to that sound. Off in the far distance a loud bellowing roar is heard; it sounds like it belongs to something bigger than the rex. "Okay I think that we've got him now, so let's go after him!" one of the soldiers says "No I don't think it would be a good idea" Owen answers. "Just why not!" "Mainly because that is a full grown Indominus-rex, and since that is fully grown that means that she is more likely to be aggressive." Owen explains "Big deal our mission is to capture this dino alive, so let's go get her" Owen gets right in front of the soldier's face "Now look do you, or do you not want to get your men killed by her? Cause if you want to then go right ahead!" The soldier turns as pale as a ghost.

"Alright! S-S-So what do you suggest we do?" the soldier stutters

"I think what we need to do is we need to study her a bit before we attack. Cause that is what we didn't do last time, we need to know her strategy, her behavior, and her tactics. What we need to do is observe her." Owen explains

"Are you saying that what we need to do is just watch her?!" The soldier asks

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying we need to do; now please be quiet!" Owen whispers as he steps right into the foliage to see what they are dealing with. Owen looks, and sees what the new Indominus-rex looks like. The dinosaur that he sees is a lot bigger than the last one he saw, and he looks at the feet, and sees that they are webbed. _This one is a super predator, it is even more powerful than the last one that I saw._ Owen thinks.

As Owen is observing her she sees that she has killed something. Owen takes out his binoculars to get a look at what she has killed, and sees sadly that it is a triceratops. _"Oh man how am I going to deal with her"_ Owen thinks. Suddenly a loud bellowing roar is heard all across the valley even the soldiers take up their guns ready for any ambush. Owen sees movement in the trees across the valley nearby, and by the way that roar sounded it sounded like something very big.

The snapping of branches is heard as something is coming out of the forest. Owen picks up his binoculars to see what it is that is coming out of the forest, and is shocked by what he sees. A huge dinosaur known as Spinosaurus emerges from the forest, and is roaring at the Indominus-rex. The soldiers start to pick up their guns ready to fire at the predator.

"Hold it, hold it, hold your fire!" Owen demands

"What why? You don't want both of these dinos to kill us? Do you?!" The soldiers asks as he is pointing a gun at the spinosaurus.

"No, but these two look like they are going to fight, and by the time the fight is over with the Indominus will be easier to capture since it will be too exhausted." Owen explains

The men lower their guns as the two alpha predators go at it. The spinosaurus seeing the Indominus- rex with a kill takes one sniff before charging for the Indominus. The Indominus roars at the spinosaur saying for it to back off, but the Spino ignores the roar. The Spinosaur latches onto the Indominus's neck, and the Indominus bellows in pain. The Indominus is able to get free from the spino's jaws.

Then the Indominus with her clawed hand lashes out at the Spinosaurus leaving a mark on the big predator's face. The spino roars at the Indominus-rex, and manages to leave a scratch mark right across the back of the Indominus. Then the Spino manages to clamp his jaws on the back of the Indominus while his hand is on the Indominus, and the other is near the back. The Indominus tries to get, but the Spinosaurus has a firm grip on the predator. At that moment the Indominus manages to clamp her jaws on the Spinosaurus's head.

The Spinosaurus immediately let's go, and roars at the Indominus. The Spinosaurus lunges for the Indominus, but then the Indominus again grabs the Spino by the head, and tosses him to the ground. The Indominus is now on top the spino jaws still clamped onto the spino's head. The Spinosaurus bellows in pain as the Indominus has a hold on his head. Then using all of her strength, and a final bellow from the spino the Indominus twists, and breaks the neck of the spinosaurus.

The Indominus drops his kill, and lets out a victory roar. "Alright she is exhausted; fire at will!" The commanding soldier says. The soldiers proceed to fire their tranq darts at the Indominus. The indiminus howls in pain as the darts hit her. Then suddenly she is gone.

The soldiers looks around wondering where she could have gone to. "Be on your guard" Owen yells at them. Suddenly a loud roar is heard right behind them, and suddenly she appears with jaws wide open ready to kill. The soldiers start to fire upon her. Angrily she growls at them, and with one chomp she manages to grab three of them. The soldiers scream in pain, and in fear as the indominus clamps down on them.

With a crunch the men are dead, and with that she swallows them whole. Then the indominus turn her attention towards Owen. Owen readies his rifle as the Indominus moves closer to Owen. Then Owen decides to make a run for his bike; he then gets on it, and revs the engine. The Indominus roars as the motorcycle takes off through the jungle; with a predatory look in her eyes she decides to give chase.

Owen looks back to see that the Indominus is almost gaining on him, and that is when he decides to pull out his rifle. He fires the rifle at the Indominus's hide; the Indominus roars at the slight pain, and continues to chase Owen. Owen then sees that the compound is just directly ahead, and then he decides to gun it. The motorcycle goes faster pulling ahead of the Indominus. Helen, and Wu look out to see the Indominus chasing Owen, and they are amazed at how big the Indominus is. But they are more surprised when they see both Owen, and the Indominus heading straight for the compound.

"Get the anomaly device ready"Helen orders as some of their men go into another room to where the device is. "You don't think he would do something this stupid? Do you?"

"If I know Owen, then yeah he will" Wu answers as they are watching them get closer to the compound.

Owen stops just short of the compound, but the Indominus doesn't. With a crash the Indominus bursts through the building, and Wu, and Helen begin to look for cover. In all the chaos Claire, and Blue make their escape. However Helen's men try to get the Indominus under control, and the Indominus begins to attack, and kill some of the men. One man tries to use a tranq gun on the Indominus, but the Indominus grabs him with one bite; and swallows him whole.

Clair looks to see where Owen is, and when she sees him she rushes over to where he is. Together Owen, and Claire embrace each other.

"Oh my gosh I was so worried you wouldn't make it" Claire says sounding concerned.

"Hey you know that it take a lot more than that to knock me down" Owen says pointing at the Indominus.

"Well how did you get the Indominus to come here?" Claire asks looking at the carnage that is going on.

"Well she was attracted by the sound of my bike, and I thought they wanted it, so I gave it to them" Owen explains.

At that moment as the Indominus is destroying everything she sees something shiny in the rumble. Her pupils dilate as she sees it; she approaches it with curiosity. Cause this shiny object is like nothing she has ever seen before; it is shining like gold, but it looks like it has bits of glass in it. Curious she goes inside the glass just as Owen is seeing what is going on.

Owen walks over to where Wu is, and grabs him by the scruff of his collar.

"Alright you sick bastard where the heck does that thing lead to?!" Owen asks

"It leads to guh... london. to where our reseach facility is." Wu answers as he winces in pain.


	3. Chapter 3 London

Chapt 3

London

 **Meanwhile in downtown London:**

Connor Temple is at the main hub of the ARC headquarters. When suddenly a warning starts to go off on his computer, and soon the lights in the headquarters start to flash. Commander James Lester orders Connor to look at where the anomaly is coming from. Connor gets onto the hub, and finds the anomaly has appeared in downtown London. Lester then orders a team down there to investigate the anomaly.

The team has arrived at the anomaly. Connor, and Abby get out of the Hummer to get a look.

"Whoa this is not like any anomaly like I have never seen" Connor says in amazement

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asks

"Well what he means is, well look has anyone seen an anomaly like this? I mean it looks like it is man-made" Abby explains.

At that moment they all hear a loud roar coming from the other side of the anomaly. Danny gets his Glock17 gun, and gets ready to shoot. Abby, and Connor turn to hear a loud stomping sound coming from the other side of the anomaly. Suddenly they see a white snout poking through the anomaly, and then it is followed by the rest of the body. The Indominus roars at them as it stomps its way past them. Connor falls to the ground due to the impact of the Indominus, and Abby helps him up.

"What the heck was that?! I have never seen a dinosaur like that" Connor asks.

"I don't know to be honest I never seen one like that either." Abby answers

"Well whatever dinosaur that thing is we need to contain it, so let's get moving!" Danny orders.

With that they decide they had better try to contain this unknown dinosaur. Danny, Connor, and Abby all get into one jeep, and follow the dinosaur. "Connor take the wheel" Danny orders. Connor grabs the wheel as Danny rolls down the window, and sticks half of his body out the window. Danny then lets out a loud whistle, and the Indominus stops, and turns. The Indominus growls at Danny; then Danny starts firing at the indominus which has little effect on the dinosaur.

The Indominus then lets out a loud roar, and runs off. Danny, and his team follow in pursuit; when suddenly they come to a dead end. They don't see the indominus anywhere, and head back. When suddenly Connor's portable anomaly detector goes giving a new signal somewhere nearby. They decide that they had better check it out; when they arrive they find the same kind of anomaly is there. From inside the anomaly they hear a strange new sound a sound like something is communicating. Danny upon hearing that orders the guns to be ready, and armed.

Suddenly from the anomaly a raptor emerges, but this one is bigger than the ones that Danny, and the rest of arc team have ever encountered. The raptor has a blue stripe running down from the side of her head to her back. The raptor growls at them, and Danny is about to fire at the raptor; when a man emerges from the anomaly, and tells them don't shoot. Upon seeing the guns he raises his hands up in the air. Danny orders the man while pointing a gun at him to get on the ground, with which he complies.

Back in the arc headquarter after the team arrives back at headquarters.

"So what is this that I hear about a man made anomaly, and mysterious new dinosaur?" Lister asks

"Well you see sir this anomaly that we saw it looked to be man made, but that is not the worst of it, this dinosaur that came out of it. It looked like no dinosaur that I have ever seen before" Conor answers. "Like some sort of hybrid"

"Also what is this about a man, and his pet raptor?!" Lister asks

"That would be me" Owen explains as he raises his hand. Lister walks over to him, and demands to know what the heck is going on here. Owen explains about Dr. WU, and Helen teaming up. "Great so now Helen is back it is bad enough that she had to kill off the professor now isn't it. No, she had to go and make another breed of new dinosaur is that it?!" Lister says.

"Well technically she didn't make, and as Owen said it was Dr. Wu and" Connor is try to explains "I wasn't talking to you!" Lister yells at Connor who immediately shuts up. "So, what do we do?" Abby asks. "Well first thing I think we need to do is to contain the Indominus-Rex, and to do that you guys need to know a lot about it." Owen explains. "I think what we need to do is to capture it right away" Lister orders. Owen turns to Lister, and looks him right in the face. "And, just how do you think we can do that?! Do you know anything about this dinosaur?!" Owen asks Lister.

"Well no, but I've had to deal with them before"Lister answers. "Have you ever had any field experience, like going out into the field, and capturing them?" Owen asks. "No! Why are you asking me such ridiculous questions? I work for the prime minister for crying out loud!" Lister answers. "Because in order to know what you are dealing with, you need to listen to me" Owen says with that they all head over to the briefing room. Owen turns off the lights, and turns on the projector. He then goes over to the computer, and show images of the dinosaurs that the Indominus-rex is made of.

"Now the Indominus- Rex is made up of many different breeds of dinosaur including carnotaurus, giganotosaurus, abeliosaurus, tyrannosaur, velociraptor, and spinosaurus. It also has features of modern animals such as snakes, which means that it can see infer red. It also has cuttlefish it it's DNA that means that it can camouflage." Owen explains "So what you're saying is this thing is a super predator?" Connor asks. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying" Owen answers. "So how do we deal with it then? Any ideas?" Danny asks. "Well last time I had to deal with this is was no picnic it managed to take down three members of my raptor pack, and it almost killed the resident tyrannosaur. The way it got killed was by the mosasaur" Owen explained. "Well that is just terrific does anyone happen to have one of those?" Lister rhetorically asks "Look I know what you are getting at, but we need to come up with a plan" Owen explains.

Meanwhile in downtown London a couple is walking, and talking down the sidewalk. When the boyfriend looks down, and sees some strange three toed tracks. They decide to follow the tracks to see where they go. The tracks lead them down an alleyway, and to a dead end. Disappointed the couple decides they had better go back, when they hear a growl behind them.

The boyfriend turns around, and sees a frightening sight of a dinosaur head popping out of the wall. The head lowers down towards them, and growls. The couple attempts to run away, but then the head bites down on the boyfriend biting him completely in half. The woman screams upon seeing what just happened, but is swallowed whole by the dinosaur. With that the Indominus fully reveals itself, and continues to explore the city.

Meanwhile back in ARC headquarter the anomaly alarm is going off. "What in blazes could be causing so much racket?!" Lister asks. Connor gets over the hub to see what is going on in downtown London, and see that there is a huge dot moving in downtown London. "What the heck could be causing this?" Connor asks as Owen lean in closer to see what it is. "I know what it is, that is the indominus" Owen explains. "And right now, we need to kill that thing!". With that Danny heads over to the armory, and gets his shotgun. " Alright here is the plan, we need trap it, and corner it" Danny explains.

"That's it? That's your big plan?! That isn't going to work!" Owen exclaims. "Well then I'm open to suggestions" Danny says as he gets right into Owen's face. "Hey knock it off you two, can't you two for once just get along?!" Abby says. "Alright then Abby what do you suggest?" Danny asks.

With that Abby heads to where they have locked up Blue, and are near here cage. "I think we need to use this raptor" Abby explains. "Are you out of your mind?! " Becker exclaims. "I mean first we are dealing with a man-made dinosaur, now you want to add another dinosaur into the mix?!" Becker exclaims sarcastically. "That is a brilliant idea!" Owen says agreeing with Abby. "And exactly how is it a brilliant idea?" Danny asks. "Because back at the park when I was tracking the original indominus we used the raptor pack which she is the beta"

"Wait she was the beta? Then who was the alpha?" Connor asks "You're looking at him" Owen answers " Now Blue basically since I'm the alpha listens to every command that I have given her ever since she was born" Owen explains. "Now were there any problem with her tracking the indominus?" Danny asks. "As a matter of fact, there were, because it turns out the indominus is part raptor, so she was able to communicate with my raptor squad. With that she managed to turn them against me for a while, but I managed to get her to win back her trust. After that her raptors attacked the indominus, but at a cost. Later my girlfriend Claire had to release the T-rex, and with a little help from Blue those two were able to beat the indominus by pushing her right into the mosasaur's jaws. " Owen explains.

"So, what you are saying it might be too risky?" Connor asks to Danny. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, but this might be our only chance" Danny answers. With that Abby gets the key, and unlocks the gate. Having been freed Blue rushes over to Owen, and nuzzles him. "Well looks like she is happy to see you" Abby giggles. Blue then looks at Danny, and growls. "Whoa easy Blue" Owen says in a soothing voice as he starts to rub Blue's head, and neck. "Now I need you guys to remember to be careful, just because she looks tame doesn't mean she is. She is only tame because I'm around her, and I'm her alpha"

A while later an ARC truck is seen backing up into the truck. Owen gets into the truck, and is whistling for Blue to follow him, and Blue obeys. With Blue in the truck Owen exits the back of the truck, and heads up to the cab. Danny in the driver seat with Connor in the middle, and Owen right near the window. "I sure hope your plan works" Danny says.

 **Sorry if I haven't done another chapter for a while. I've been busy with college, and I'm finally done with my internship, now I can find myself a good job.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tracking

Chapter 4 Tracking

The arc team has arrived at the anomaly site with the anomaly still active. "What the heck is that thing still doing being active like that?" Owen asks. "Well it is man-made, and the ones that are man-made are totally different than the ones that occur naturally." Connor explains. "Forget I even asked" Owen says as he is looking at what happened.

Suddenly some sort of bolt comes flying out of the anomaly, and hits Danny square in the chest. Danny having been hit by something goes flying to the ground, and something is coming out of the anomaly. "Now there won't be any of that miss Helen" The person says as Helen emerges with someone from the anomaly. When they emerge all of Becker's men point their guns at them, and the man raises his hands. Helen however is still pointing the taser gun at the soldiers. "Helen would you please put the gun down?! You know you can't shoot all of us" Danny says

"Not until we have reached an agreement!" Helen says as she is holding the taser to Danny. The stranger walks up to Helen, and slowly lowers the gun. "Now I'm sure we can reach an agreement without resorting to violence." The stranger says. The stranger then looks at Owen. "So, have any of you had any luck finding my experiment?" The stranger asks. "Wait a minute Wu! First of all, before anything else are Claire, and Barry okay?!" Owen asks as he walks up to Wu, and looks like he is about to punch him.

Before Owen could even reach Wu, Helen points her gun at him, and orders him to back off. "So, you are the one who was responsible for all this" Danny realizes. "Indeed, I am, now do you guys know where my hybrid is?" Before Wu, and Helen could get any saying Danny orders his men to arrest them both. As they are driving back to ARC headquarters Wu starts to complain. "You know that we have rights here!" Wu says complaining. "Well answer me this why on earth would you create something so dangerous?" Becker asks "Oh I know why!" Owen answers "He did it to attract more visitors to the park the first time he made the Indominus, and this time he wants more investors to buy this hybrid for the military. That is what his boss wanted" Danny keeps driving to the headquarters, when suddenly they are stopped by a commotion of people running.

Danny pulls over to see what is going on. When Danny gets out the Indominus comes charging out, and lets out a loud roar. Danny immediately starts to fire at the hybrid, but the shots don't seem to do much good. The Indominus roars as it is still charging at full speed towards them, feeling like he has no choice Danny runs back towards the vehicle. The Indominus is about ready to snap on him, when he manages to make it inside the truck. With that he puts the truck into gear, and speeds off.

The Indominus is in hot pursuit of the vehicle, when another one arc's trucks collides with the legs of the Inominus. The Indominus howls in pain as he falls over from the crash. Danny looks back, and sees that the indominus is starting to get back up. "Don't you see there is no way of stopping him, you might as well give up right now!" Wu says as he starts to laugh. "We'll find a way!" Danny says as he is about to hit to get him to be quiet, but his taser accidently goes off shocking Wu into unconciseness. "What the heck did you just do?!" Abby asks as she is looking back there to see what happened from her passenger seat.

"Well don't tell me that you thought he was getting just a little bit on the annoying side" Danny explains. They round a corner to find that they are almost close to their headquarters. The indominus is about to close in on them. When suddenly a barrage of tasers start to hit the dinosaur. The dinosaur yelps in pain as a bunch of tasers start to zap him, with a final growl he falls to the ground. Danny gets out of the car to see what the heck just happened.

Danny walks over to where the Indominus is laying, and walks up to it. Owen gets in front of Danny to stop him, with that Owen walks over to the Indominus, and then puts his hand on the snout of the dinosaur. The indominus lets out a weak sounding growl before falling back into sleep.

"Alright let's get her back to the arc headquarters" Danny orders. Some of the arc team start to load her up into the back of a truck, and start to transport her back to headquarters. "So what are you guys going to do with that dinosaur?" Owen asks. "Well I think that what will do is try to find the anomaly, and get it back to where it needs to be" Abby explains. "Are you sure that is a really good idea?" Owen asks, "cause that thing in the back of that truck is a hybrid, and it doesn't need to be back where it was." Owen answers. "Also where that thing is going is it wouldn't fit in the ecosystem!"

"Look where else could we send it?" Danny asks Owen "You could give it back to us," Wu replies Danny then stops the truck, and then turns around to face Wu. He gets out his taser, and points it directly at Wu. "One more comment like that, and you will be with your precious creation, do you understand?!" "Yes" Wu says with a gulp. Danny starts the truck back up again, and they start to head for the arc headquarters.

They make it back to the headquarters, and find a nice pen to keep the new Indominus in. Lister meanwhile is coming down from his office, and sees the two new guests that they have. "So we meet again Helen?" Lister says staring at the lady who killed her own husband. Helen stares at him with an intense hatred in her eyes. Lister than turns to Wu, who is struggling to get free. "And who might you be?" Lister asks him.

"I'm Dr. Henry Wu, and you have no right to keep us here!" Wu says as he is struggling with the cuffs. "Actually I have every right, now who was it that created that monstosity that we now have in containment?" Lister asks while looking Wu right in the face. "Alright it was me, but you have to understand how much the military could use something like that. I mean can you imagine what the military would pay for something like what we just created a dinosaur that could camouflage, and swim in the water as well as on land." Wu explains.

Lester's face turns into something like a snarl, and he says "I've had enough of these two! Put them in their cells where they belong!" Immediately two guards come and take them to a special holding pen for them till they can figure out what to do with them. "You can't do this we have rights you know!" Wu exclaims as the guards take them to their holding cells. Owen then looks Wu right in the face "You lost your rights when you created that hybrid of a dinosaur" Owen tells Wu. At that moment both of them are placed in their cells.

"Alright we still have one more task to do, we have to get back to that anomaly, and get the ones that Wu held captive out of there" Owen tells Danny, Connor, and Abby.

"Now explain to me why we have to go back to that anomaly again; I mean wasn't once enough?!" Danny asks.

"I know what you guys are thinking, but I need your help to get back there to rescue my girlfriend, and also another dinosaur" Owen explains. "Hold up did you say you need to rescue a dinosaur? I don't know if you heard this, but we don't exactly do what you call rescuing. what we do is relocate the animals to their proper time." Danny replies back. "Look I know you guys don't do this kind of stuff, but this important to me. You see before I came here Wu, and Helen had captured Blue my trained velociraptor, and Claire my girlfriend" Owen explains to Danny.

"Alright fine" Danny relents "But you're going to have to bring some people with some who know what they are doing" "Well who do you have in mind?" Owen asks. "I got just the people we could use; me, Connor, and Abby" Danny replies. "Why you three?" Owen asks. Danny walks right up to Owen almost up to his face. "Because I'm the leader of this team, and what I say goes, and second those two there know a lot about what we are dealing with here than anybody else. Do I make myself clear?!" Danny explains. Owen steps back just a little bit, "Alright then let's find a way to get over there" Owen replies.

Together they head down into the basement and take off in one of the arc vehicles. Before Owen can get in the car though, Owen takes one last look at the special arena that the Indominus is being held in. The indominus glares at Owen through her cage, and growls. With that Owen gets into the arc vehicle heading for the anomaly. When the vehicle leaves the indominus starts to go to work at her plan.

When the guard is not looking she slips one hand between the bars towards the lock. With her middle claw she manages to pick the lock. The indominus then sees that the guard is on his way back and seeing that she decides to act like nothing has happened. The guard decides to check on the Indominus to see how she is doing, but when he gets there he notices that something is off. With the guard close enough the indominus springs her plan, and rams the door open causing the guard to fall to the floor.

As the guard has the wind knocked out of him; he gets up, and tries to radio for help. But finds that his radio is a few kilometers behind him. Wounded he tries to crawl his way to the radio, but when he gets there he finds a huge reptilian like foot right by the radio. The guard looks up, and see the indominus looming over him in a hungry state. The guard screams as the indominus picks him up by the feet, and swallows him whole.

After that meal the indominus lets out a loud roar as she heads out the carport, and back into London again.

 **Sorry it took me a while to write this, but I've been a very person. In the next chapter we will be having the primeval crew try to find Claire, and Blue on Isla Sorna.**


End file.
